1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to hybrid cell access point management.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and/or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more access points (e.g., base stations) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from access points to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to access points. Further, communications between mobile devices and access points may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or access points with other access points) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Moreover, for example, different classes of access points can be provided in a wireless network, such as macro cell access points that implement high-powered communications with mobile devices. In addition, femto or pico cell access points can be provided that implement lower-powered communications with mobile devices. For example, femto or pico cell access points can communicate with the wireless network over a broadband backhaul, and thus can operate within businesses, residences, etc. to provide wireless network access on a smaller scale. Furthermore, for example, while some access points in a wireless network can provide open communications to many mobile devices, some access points can implement closed subscriber group (CSG) cells, which limit access to a portion of mobile devices within the CSG. This can be determined based on an access control list, which includes individual or group identifiers of member devices, that can be provisioned to the access point or otherwise acquired from one or more components of a wireless network, a configuration, etc.